New Girl, New Danger
by i.luv.vampires
Summary: Bella is the very gifted new girl/vampire at Forks High. WHen she moves to Forks with her mom and new sister, strange things start occurring. Full summary inside! Check out my polls! I have a new penname! Will update @ 5 reviews! Plz Review! Chapter 2 up!
1. Story Summary

**AN:** This is my first FanFic so please review and criticize me. I need some feedback. I will update when I get five reviews. K I hope you enjoy this! -fitch

New Girl, New Danger

SUMMARY:

Bella Swan is the very gifted new girl and vampire at Forks High School. She moved there with her mother Renee who is also a vampire. Once at Forks High, Bella makes friends with the Cullens (vamps 2!) and then strange things start happening. Since Bella is always away at school, Renee is lonely so she adopts a human girl that is 18 years old. The girl's name is Angelica Fear Swan. When Angelica moves in with Bella, strange things start to happen. Bella enters a piano contest at Forks, and her competition is Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Edward. One by one the contestants start disappearing and the main suspect is Bella. Can Bella stop whoever is killing the contestants before it is too late? Or will her secret be discovered while trying to save the contestants? ExB, Crossover from FEAR STREET SERIES & TWILIGHT. Please Review they make me smile!

Thanks! I love you all!

-fitch aka luv.meganasaurus

**AN:** do you guys want Edward and Bella or Jazzie and Bella? When you review please pick for me!

Enjoy!!!!!


	2. My Name Is Bella Marie Swan

AN: Thanks to moonwisher and Sh.C for being my first reviewers! You guys are awesome! You guys deserve a cookie! I can't believe I already have 3 alerts! And 37 hits! W-O-W! I 3 you guys! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the Fear Street series so don't sue me kk? They belong to the wonderfully fantabulous Stephenie Meyer and freakin' awesome R.L Stine! Thanks and now enjoy!

New Girl, New Danger

Chapter 1, My Name Is Bella Marie Swan

Rain. That's all there is in this dreary town of Forks. Rain and clouds. I guess that I should be happy that Forks is always so cloudy and rainy because I can't go out in the sun.

My name is Bella Marie Swan and I am a vampire. I am about 5'4'' and super skinny with dark brown hair, bronze highlights, perfect teeth, full pink lips, and topaz/golden eyes. I am pretty much vampire perfect. I was changed when I was 17 years old, but I don't know who changed me. I live with my "mother" Renee, who is also a vampire. Renee is not my real mother; in fact, I don't remember my real mother or any of my human memories. I have been a vampire for 273 years and counting. Oh and about the reason I can't go out into the sun:

One, no I will not melt in the sun.

Two, I will sparkle like a million diamonds, and probably cause millions of traffic accidents. So that is why I am now living in this dreary, cloudy, and rainy town of Forks.

You are probably wondering about my diet. No, I do not eat people. I think that it is a horrible crime to take someone's life just to quench your thirst and hunger. I eat animals, so technically I am a vegetarian. Renee and I are one of the few "vegetarian" vampires in the world, so our eyes are a topaz/golden color.

Since Renee and I are trying to pose as a normal family, she is pretending to be a "stay-at-home" mom, and I am going to High School…again. Renee has enrolled me in Forks High School, and I am posing as a senior. I hope that this year will be better for me, but I doubt that it will because humans tend to shy away from me, and I know more about the subjects than the teachers do. I really don't know why humans shy away from me, and I guess it is just a natural instinct and they kind of know that I am dangerous. So that means, no friends at all for me. Oh, and don't even get me started on the teachers. Those fools don't know what they are talking about at all.

I am always really lonely, and Renee is too, because I haven't found my mate yet. My vampire mate is going to be my husband. But I guess that not everyone gets their "Prince Charming" and I just about happen to be one of those people.

Vampires are very special creatures, too. I have natural grace and I am inhumanly beautiful. Vampires also don't sleep and some have special powers. My power is to take powers away from other vampires, or to copy them and make them 2x stronger than before. I can also think of a power that I need and I will obtain that power. So, in short I am the world's strongest Vampire. I was offered a spot with the Volturi (an all powerful, royal family for vampires that rule in Volterra), but I refused because I wanted to stay with Renee. I am also a very gifted pianist. I have always loved music and I have entered a lot od piano competitions and have won every time.

Today is Sunday, and tomorrow I am starting my "senior" year at Forks High. This is going to be a hell of an interesting year.

AN: This was sort of an intro, so it is boring, but I don't want you guys to be confused about the story. Now review and I will post again!!!!!!!!! -fitch


	3. Welcome to Forks High aka Hell

**AN**: This chapter is dedicated to **Bite ****Me.You**** Know You Want To **because she is an awesome person! She dedicated a chapter to me and she writes wonderful stories! Mos Def one of my fav authors! Luv ya Bite Me!

Guys I have like no reviews I only asked for 5 how hard can it be? Thanks to you guys who reviewed and omg I have 130 hits! W-o-w! Okay now on with the story!

_**New Girl, New Danger**_

_**Chapter 2**** Welcome to Forks High a.k.a. Hell**_

BPOV

_Brrrrrring!_ I looked over to my left and saw that my alarm clock read 6:30 a.m. _Oh no… thirty minutes till school, whatever shall I do?_ I thought sarcastically. I jumped off of my couch in my room and ran to my closet. _Hmm what to wear… Should I be preppy this year or should I be a punk rocker? I think I'll be in-between._

I ran inside my walk-in closet which was courtesy of Renee, who absolutely loved to shop! I pulled out some dark wash jeans and a gold-colored Paramore shirt. Then, I pulled out some gold Jimmy Choos and ran outside.

Once I was outside I checked the time. 6:45 my watch read. I hopped in the front seat of my Lamborghini and sped away to school. I decided that today I would use the power of mind-reading so that I could see what the kids at Forks High thought of me.

As I approached the school, I noticed all of the cars in the parking lot. Most of the cars were very old, except a Silver Volvo and a Red Convertible which really stood out. I parked my car and hopped out. I could see that there were many kids already at school. As I started walking down the sidewalk I was bombarded by thoughts.

_Damn…that new girl is hot I wonder if she's single…_ **(AN: Guess Who!)**

_Oh wow look at that new girl she's like prettier than me! She better not steal Mike away from me!_

_Like eww…she's defiantly not as pretty as me…like I mean she's like going to be a super slut..._

I silently laughed to myself. Humans could be so predictable... maybe it was best not to have mind reading today. I sighed. As I was walking to the door marked OFFICE I smelt them. There were vampires at this school; Five of them to be exact. I started to look around but they were nowhere in sight. I decided that I would seek them out to find out if they were animal-drinkers or not.

I stepped inside the small office and walked up to a middle-aged lady.

"Hello, my name is Bella Marie Swan. I am here to pick up my schedule." I told the lady.

"Hello dear. My name is Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule, I hope you can find all of your classes. You can come back here anytime you want to for help." She replied.

_I quickly scanned her thoughts. Oh my! This Bella girl is as pretty as the Cullens! If not, prettier! I wonder if they are related…_

I exited the office. So the Cullens are the vampires I smell around this school. I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was English. I walked to Room 300 **(forgive me, I am randomly making up numbers) **and looked around for the teacher. She was nowhere in sight, nor was any other student for that matter, so I sat down at an empty desk.

As soon as the bell rang, students and the teacher rushed into the classroom. I was still sitting in a desk when a boy who had blond hair and a rounded baby face came up behind me.

"Hey you. You're in my seat!" screamed the boy.

"Oh am I?" I asked innocently.

"Yes! Now Mo-" he began. I had turned around while he was talking and he gasped when he looked at me and stopped mid-sentence.

"Err Hi. My name is mike Newton. Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else. Please don't cry!" he exclaimed. I put on my best fake crying/puppy dog face which I knew no one could resist!

_OH MY GOD. This girl is HOTT. Oh no. I better not make the hottest girl in school cry on her first day! I will never live this down! She will never date me! I better break-up with Jess now so this girl will date me….._

Ha! This kid thought I was going to date him. "I am sorry! I have to go! Bye!" I said and fluidly rose out of my seat. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. After she signed my papers, she instructed me to take a seat in the back row.

And that's when I smelt it. I smelled one vampire who was also in the room with me. After a quick scan of the room, I finally spotted him. He had long blond hair that fell lazily over one eye and pale alabaster skin. I walked over to the empty desk in the back, which was conveniently located next to him. As I sat down he looked up at me. _Topaz eyes. Good, at least he's an animal-drinker._

"Hey my name is Jasper Hale. When did you move here? How many in your coven?" he questioned in a voice so low that human ears would not hear. _O wow this new vampire sure it pretty. She could give Rosalie a run for her money. I am glad she is an animal-drinker. I hope she knows about the boundary lines and the Treaty…_

_Boundary lines?Treaty? Rosalie?_ I wondered. _Wait he's not a Cullen... maybe the Cullens aren't vampires after all..._ I would need to get more information out of this vampire named Jasper. "My name is Bella Marie Swan. I just recently moved here with my "mother" Renee. My power is to conjure up any power I want at the time, and I can block powers, take powers away, and copy powers to make them 2x stronger than they normally are." I stated.

He opened his mouth and gaped at me in awe. After he snapped out of his initial shock he answered me. "As you know, I am Jasper Hale, I am in a coven of 7 vampires including me. There is Alice, my wife, my brother Emmet, his wife Rosalie, Edward my other brother, Carlisle my "father," and Esme "my mother." My power is to feel and control people's emotions, Alice can see the future based on people's decisions, and Edward can read minds." He said.

_Wow. That's a very large coven, I wonder if the Volturi know about them…_ "It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a very large and interesting coven. Can I meet them?" I asked.

"Yes. I will have them meet you at lunch, and you can come over after school today with Renee to get acquainted with the rest of my family." He said with a wistful smile.

"Thank you very much. I will be there later." I replied with a blinding smile. I can't wait to meet the rest of his family…

Just then, the bell rang. Jasper and I said our goodbyes, and headed off to our next classes. All of the classes passed with a blur, and suddenly the lunch bell rang.

I walked over to my locker to put my books away on my locker. I bent down and stuck my binder on the bottom shelf then straightened up. I spun around quickly and crashed into a cold, hard body.

"Oh sorry I didn-" I started but I lost my train of thought when I looked up and saw…

**AN**: Aha! Cliffe! Review to find out who it is! Aha! Tell me what you guys think! What are your guys' ideas for the story! Next chapter will have Bella's adopted sister in it! So review for the next chapter!

**_Luv.fitch.cullen 3_**


	4. Meet The Cullens

_**AN:**_ This chapter is dedicated to my valentine Jack M. He lives in Florida and he is sooo sweet. I have known him for four years. He is now seventeen, and for Valentine's Day this year he flew down to Cali from Florida and asked me to be his valentine! He even used his own money for the plane ticket! I was so touched! He is staying with me for 2 more weeks and I am so happy he is here! I will upload pictures of us 2gether soon! I love him to death! This chapter may be dedicated to Jack but this overall story is dedicated to Bite Me. You Know You Want To! She is the greatest online friend a girl could ask for! I luv ya Beth!

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! I was so happy! You guys made my day! Now on with the story!

_BPOV_

_Recap: _

_I walked over to my locker to put my books away on my locker. I bent down and stuck my binder on the bottom shelf then straightened up. I spun around quickly and crashed into a cold, hard body. _

_"Oh sorry I didn-" I started but I lost my train of thought when I looked up and saw…_

…the most beautiful vampire ever. He had bronze-colored hair and a perfectly angular. He was perfect, even for a vampire. I was about to say something when I saw a flash of gold.

On the beautiful vampire's side was another vampire. A girl vampire. A stunning vampire. A vampire that was the reincarnation of pure beauty. And her arm was around his waist.

That's when I felt something that in all of my vampire years I would have never felt. And that feeling was my heart breaking. And shattering into a million pieces. It was the strangest sensation. I felt like I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry the tears that I knew would never come.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." The angelic vampire said. _Oh wow. Look at the new vampire girl she is very pretty. That's funny we almost have the same colored hair. I wonder what her name is…_ That's what his thoughts said.

"My name is Rosalie Hale. Edward is my mate." Said the stunning blonde next to him. _Oh no not another vampire girl to check out my husband. I will make sure she doesn't try anything. She could almost give me a run for my money in beauty…._ Said her thoughts.

I almost laughed out loud at Rosalie's last statement. _Me? Prettier than her? Impossible._ Me, the plain old Bella Swan, would never be prettier than the perfect Rosalie Hale.

"My name is Bella Swan. I am new here at Forks High. What's your guys' powers?" I asked.

"I can read minds, and if beauty is a power, then that's Rosalie's." Stated Edward. Then he smiled the most stunning smile ever. It was a crooked smile that would forever be etched into my brain.

"My power is to copy other vampire's powers and make them 2x stronger for me to use, and I can think of any power I would need at the moment and I can have it. I am also unaffected by other vampires' powers." I replied.

After my speech their jaws literally dropped. Uh-oh I think that they might be afraid of me. "Do you know a vampire by the name of Jasper?" I inquired.

"Yes, that's my brother. Why?" Rosalie asked with her voice full of curiosity. _Yess. She is not in love with Edward but with Jasper. Oh crap. I wonder if Bella can read my mind, I don't think so, she doesn't look like she can. Oh but Edward can. Time to block my thoughts…_ Rosalie's thoughts had betrayed her. She would do everything in her power to keep me away from Edward.

"Actually, Jasper invited me to sit with him at lunch." I replied. "And yes Rosalie, I can read minds right now. I wanted to see what the kids here thought of me." I stated with a blinding smile.

Ok, maybe not the best thing to do. Rosalie was literally fuming. Oh man. I am in deep trouble.

"Well Swan, I am uninviting you! Stay away from me and my family! Come on Edward let's go! Now!" She screamed. I just stood there with a cocky grin on my face.

_Oh no. Bella can read my thoughts. What was I thinking earlier? I hope it's not bad. Oh no. Please don't let me think anything stupid…_ Edward's thoughts stated this.

"Okay then. Thanks Rosalie. Tell Jasper I said hi. Bye Edward. Bye Rosalie." I walked away fluidly.

"Bye Bella. See you around." Edward called after me. I smiled inwardly. Maybe Edward might like me a little bit after all. But there was a problem with his mate. Stupid, stuck-up Rosalie Hale.

I walked through the doors of the cafeteria, and all went silent. The guys were gaping at me and think x-rated thoughts about me and him together. I mentally shuddered. The girl's were sending me envious glares and thinking of ways to kill me. If only they knew that those ways of killing me would never work. I smiled inwardly. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed, and then there was a booming laugh coming from behind me. I turned around and stared at the biggest vampire I had ever met. He also had topaz eyes, which was a relief. _Holy crow, this new vampire is hott! She could give Rosalie a run for her money! What should I say to her...think Emmet think…_ I laughed out loud.

"Hey Emmet! My name is Bella!" I said happily. He looked very shocked and confused for a minute and then he composed himself.

"Well I guess you know my name. Hi Bella!" He shouted back. I laughed again. He looked like a big teddy bear, with the attitude of a child at Christmas. "Will you come and sit with me and my family?" he asked. Then he pointed to a table, where none other than the infamous Rosalie Hale sat. Oh joy, but I couldn't say no to Emmet. Especially when he started to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Umm Emmet, I was invited to sit there my Jasper, then uninvited by Rosalie. I don't think that she wants me there." I stated with a smile.

"Then I officially invite you Ms. Bella--?" He started.

"Swan. Bella Swan. And you are Emmet--?" I asked.

"Emmet Cullen. Come on Bella let's go!" he shouted and started dragging me towards the table. I turned off my power of mind reading because I did not want to hear what _that_ table was thinking about me.

I soon reached the table and was greeted by a small pixie-like girl. "Hi my name is Alice!!!!" the little girl shouted. _Oh wow what a big case of A.D.H.D… _I thought.

I laughed at Alice and shouted back with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up. "Hi Alice! My name is Belllllllaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" I shouted. She started to laugh, as did I.

"Well, I think that you have met the whole family." Jasper said. They all looked at me and smiled. All except for one. And why don't you take a random guess who. None other than Rosalie.

I smiled a blinding smile back to the whole family. I had this feeling that we were going to get along great. As I sat down, Alice started to tell me about her shopping obsession and Jasper talked about the vampire wars of the south. Edward was making faces at the thoughts of the kids around us and Emmet was talking about having a wrestling match against me. Rosalie didn't say a word.

For once in my lifetime, I felt truly happy inside. The Cullens/Hales were like the family I never had. There was Emmet, my big over-protective older brother, and Jasper, my older brother who really cared about what I felt. There was Alice who was like my twin sister, the sister I and always wished I had. There was Edward, who wasn't really like a brother to me, but something much more. I had this certain feeling around him that I couldn't place. And then there was Rosalie, who was like my sisterly competition, or maybe my worst nightmare.

I loved this family dearly and was ecstatic that I got to go to school with them. Maybe Forks High wouldn't be so bad after all.

Suddenly the bell rang and we all said our good-byes. My next class was biology. I walked over to room 404 (I don't really know the room numbers. Sorry ) and opened the door.

I was greeted by the teacher then I turned around to find my desk and couldn't believe my eyes.

Guess who my partner for this school year was…

_**AN:**_ I know you guys hate Cliffes but oh well…. I hope you guys liked it. It is 5 pages on Word and I thinks that that's a lot. My longest chapter so far! Yay! Please review! Thanks so much!

3 Fitch! (and Jack because he wants to put his name on here ) 3 Fitch and Jack!


End file.
